


[Podfic] A Single Feather

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nesting, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: qwanderer's summary:Here's the thing. Demons must be good at improv, at hiding reactions, at carrying on no matter what. They can’t show a moment of vulnerability, not to each other, and certainly not to angels. They were supposed to be tough, untrusting, paranoid bastards, or else.So Crowley had developed a highly honed skill of automatically bullshitting, boasting, and mocking while covering up his true emotions, and it was in full force now.“Who for? Come on, it can’t be any of those bloody archangels, they're all far too full of themselves, the wankers.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] A Single Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Single Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471108) by [qwanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-A-Single-Feather-by-qwanderer-ehuhm5)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pug3371zrm1ysiq/GO_A_Single_Feather.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
